othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rate the Character
Ongoing topic series created by superangelo128 starting in September 2011. Does multiple characters a day. Results: Reinhard von Lohengramm (Legend of the Galactic Heroes)- 10.00 (9 votes) Nagisa Misumi (Futari wa Precure)- 9.71 (7 votes) Honoka Yukishiro (Futari wa Precure)- 9.71 (7 votes) Holo (Spice & Wolf)- 9.54 (22 votes) Oskar von Reuenthal (Legend of the Galactic Heroes)- 9.44 (9 votes) Yukimura Sanada (Sengoku Basara)- 9.23 (11 votes) Ryoma Nagare (New Getter Robo)- 9.22 (9 votes) Wrath (Fullmetal Alchemist)- 9.16 (21 votes) Nataru Shinmyou (Birdy the Mighty Decode)- 9.11 (8 votes) Hajime Saitou (Rurouni Kenshin)- 9.02 (26 votes) Birdy Cephon Altera (Birdy the Mighty Decode)- 9.00 (8 votes) Masamune Date (Sengoku Basara)- 8.95 (11 votes) Yang Wenli (Legend of the Galactic Heroes)- 8.95 (10 votes) Hayato Jin (New Getter Robo)- 8.94 (9 votes) Ika-Musume (Shinryaku! Ika Musume)- 8.92 (22 votes) Lelouch Lamperouge (Code Geass)- 8.91 (41 votes) Takumi Mayama (Honey & Clover) - 8.89 (9 votes) Momo Belia Deviluke (To LOVE-Ru)- 8.88 (17 votes) Lina Inverse (Slayers)- 8.85 (10 votes) Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga (Azumanga Daioh)- 8.84 (16 votes) Nymph (Sora no Otoshimono)- 8.78 (9 votes) Reki (Haibane Renmei)- 8.77 (15 votes) Kraft Lawrence (Spice & Wolf)- 8.72 (22 votes) Greed (Fullmetal Alchemist)- 8.64 (21 votes) Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin)- 8.63 (26 votes) Makoto Shishio (Rurouni Kenshin)- 8.63 (26 votes) Fate Testarossa (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha)- 8.60 (25 votes) Miyako (Hidamari Sketch)- 8.56 (9 votes) Shiryu (Saint Seiya)- 8.50 (12 votes) Wolfgang Mittermeyer (Legend of the Galactic Heroes)- 8.50 (9 votes) Sousuke Sagara (Full Metal Panic!)- 8.43 (27 votes) Lucy (Elfen Lied)- 8.43 (7 votes) Bando (Elfen Lied)- 8.43 (7 votes) Duo Maxwell (Mobile Suit Gundam Wing)- 8.42 (25 votes) Rakka (Haibane Renmei)- 8.40 (15 votes) Mitsunari Ishida (Sengoku Basara)- 8.39 (9 votes) Hisa Takei (Saki)- 8.38 (13 votes) Piccolo (Dragon Ball)- 8.36 (22 votes) Keiichi Maebara (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni)- 8.33 (30 votes) Ikki (Saint Seiya)- 8.33 (12 votes) Saya (Saya no Uta)- 8.29 (12 votes) Sara Matsunaga (Ever17)- 8.25 (19 votes) Homura Akemi (Madoka Magica)- 8.24 (35 votes) Nanoha Takamachi (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha)- 8.24 (25 votes) Rena Ryuuguu (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni)- 8.23 (30 votes) Sheryl Nome (Macross Frontier)- 8.21 (29 votes) Zelgadis Graywords (Slayers)- 8.20 (10 votes) Hei (Darker than Black)- 8.19 (21 votes) Utena Tenjou (Revolutionary Girl Utena)- 8.14 (14 votes) Hildegard von Mariendorf (Legend of the Galactic Heroes)- 8.11 (9 votes) Ayumi Yamada (Honey & Clover) - 8.11 (9 votes) Yuno (Hidamari Sketch)- 8.11 (9 votes) Rin Tohsaka (Fate/Stay Night)- 8.09 (37 votes) Kakashi Hatake (Naruto)- 8.09 (28 votes) Heero Yuy (Mobile Suit Gundam Wing)- 8.08 (25 votes) Siegfried Kircheis (Legend of the Galactic Heroes)- 8.06 (9 votes) Ami Kawashima (Toradora!)- 7.96 (26 votes) Takeshi Kuranai (Ever17)- 7.95 (21 votes) Yuuta Takemoto (Honey & Clover)- 7.94 (9 votes) Tsugumi Komachi (Ever17)- 7.93 (22 votes) Saeko Busujima (Highschool of the Dead)- 7.93 (15 votes) Gene Starwind (Outlaw Star)- 7.91 (17 votes) Sakaki (Azumanga Daioh)- 7.91 (16 votes) Tsumugi Kotobuki (K-ON!)- 7.90 (15 votes) Ritsu Tainaka (K-ON!)- 7.87 (15 votes) Archer (Fate/Stay Night)- 7.85 (37 votes) Rika Furude (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni)- 7.85 (30 votes) Mion Sonozaki (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni)- 7.83 (30 votes) Nana (Elfen Lied)- 7.79 (7 votes) Kouta Hirano (Highschool of the Dead)- 7.77 (15 votes) Phorni (Symphonic Rain)- 7.75 (12 votes) Nono (Diebuster)- 7.74 (13 votes) Noriko Takaya (Gunbuster)- 7.73 (13 votes) Yomi Isayama (Ga-rei)- 7.70 (20 votes) C.C. (Code Geass)- 7.66 (41 votes) Chiyo Mihama (Azumanga Daioh)- 7.66 (16 votes) Coco Yagami (Ever17)- 7.65 (20 votes) Hikari Kujou (Futari wa Precure Max Heart)- 7.64 (7 votes) Mai Kawasumi (Kanon)- 7.62 (13 votes) Haruhi Fujioka (Ouran High School Host Club)- 7.59 (23 votes) Suigintou (Rozen Maiden)- 7.57 (14 votes) You Tanaka (Ever17)- 7.56 (21 votes) Ryoko Tanbo (Saya no Uta)- 7.56 (12 votes) Akio Ohtori (Revolutionary Girl Utena)- 7.54 (14 votes) Tortinita "Torta" Fine (Symphonic Rain)- 7.54 (12 votes) Kyouko Sakura (Madoka Magica)- 7.50 (36 votes) Kaoru Yamazaki (Welcome to the NHK!)- 7.50 (10 votes) Tomoki Sakurai (Sora no Otoshimono)- 7.44 (9 votes) Sanae Nagatsuki (Shinryaku! Ika Musume)- 7.43 (22 votes) Yuuichi Aizawa (Kanon)- 7.42 (13 votes) Koichiro "Coach" Ota (Gunbuster)- 7.42 (13 votes) Nemu (Haibane Renmei)- 7.42 (12 votes) Kana (Haibane Renmei)- 7.42 (12 votes) Misaki Nakahara (welcome to the NHK!)- 7.41 (11 votes) Kyouya Ootori (Ouran High School Host Club)- 7.39 (23 votes) Shinobu Morita (Honey & Clover)- 7.39 (9 votes) Hiro (Hidamari Sketch)- 7.39 (9 votes) Kurama (Elfen Lied)- 7.36 (7 votes) Saber (Fate/Stay Night)- 7.35 (37 votes) Tomo Takino (Azumanga Daioh)- 7.34 (16 votes) Falsita "Fal" Fawcett (Symphonic Rain)- 7.33 (12 votes) Ikaros (Sora no Otoshimono)- 7.33 (9 votes) Astrea (Sora no Otoshimono)- 7.33 (9 votes) Kyuubey (Madoka Magica)- 7.32 (35 votes) Shun (Saint Seiya)- 7.29 (12 votes) Suzuka (Outlaw Star)- 7.26 (17 votes) Touga Kiryuu (Revolutionary Girl Utena)- 7.25 (14 votes) Hitomi Kashiwa (welcome to the NHK!)- 7.25 (8 votes) Natsumi Hayamiya (Birdy the Mighty Decode)- 7.25 (8 votes) Uryuu Ishida (Bleach)- 7.24 (25 votes) Koushiro/Izzy Izumi (Digimon Adventure) - 7.21 (17 votes) Ui Hirasawa (K-ON!)- 7.21 (14 votes) Aisha Clanclan (Outlaw Star)- 7.19 (18 votes) Benkei Musashibo (New Getter Robo)- 7.17 (9 votes) Trowa Barton (Mobile Suit Gundam Wing)- 7.16 (25 votes) Tai(chi) Yagami/Kamiya (Digimon Adventure)- 7.16 (16 votes) Teletha "Tessa" Testarossa (Full Metal Panic!)- 7.13 (27 votes) Juri Arisugawa (Revolutionary Girl Utena)- 7.13 (14 votes) Yousuke Otoha (Karas)- 7.13 (4 votes) James Hawking (Outlaw Star)- 7.12 (17 votes) Tamaki Suoh (Ouran High School Host Club)- 7.11 (23 votes) Chizuru Aizawa (Shinryaku! Ika Musume)- 7.09 (22 votes) Takeru/TK Takaishi (Digimon Adventure) - 7.09 (17 votes) Shion Sonozaki (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni)- 7.08 (30 votes) Azusa Nakano (K-ON!)- 7.07 (15 votes) Tatsuhiro Satou (welcome to the NHK!)- 7.05 (10 votes) Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist)- 7.02 (21 votes) Mao (Darker than Black)- 7.00 (21 votes) Huang (Darker than Black)- 7.00 (20 votes) Souseiseki (Rozen Maiden)- 7.00 (14 votes) Kazumi Amano (Gunbuster)- 7.00 (13 votes) Eiko Aizawa (Shinryaku! Ika Musume)- 6.99 (22 votes) Tsutomu Senkawa (Birdy the Mighty Decode)- 6.99 (8 votes) Shirou Emiya (Fate/Stay Night)- 6.97 (37 votes) Sora Takenouchi (Digimon Adventure) - 6.94 (17 votes) Relena Peacecraft (Mobile Suit Gundam Wing)- 6.90 (25 votes) Gourry Gabriev (Slayers)- 6.90 (10 votes) Mami Tomoe (Madoka Magica)- 6.89 (36 votes) Eishiro Sugata (Sora no Otoshimono)- 6.89 (9 votes) Gohan (Dragon Ball Z)- 6.88 (22 votes) Kuu (Haibane Renmei)- 6.88 (12 votes) Melfina (Outlaw Star)- 6.87 (17 votes) Hanyuu (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni)- 6.85 (30 votes) Yin (Darker than Black)- 6.79 (21 votes) Kid (Ever17)- 6.79 (19 votes) Joe Kido (Digimon Adventure) - 6.79 (17 votes) Alto Saotome (Macross Frontier)- 6.77 (29 votes) (Hi)Kari Yagami/Kamiya (Digimon Adventure) - 6.76 (17 votes) Suiseiseki (Rozen Maiden)- 6.75 (14 votes) Nayuki Minase (Kanon)- 6.73 (13 votes) Yuuki Kataoka (Saki)- 6.73 (13 votes) Quatre Raberba Winner (Mobile Suit Gundam Wing)- 6.72 (25 votes) Enishi Yukishiro (Rurouni Kenshin)- 6.72 (25 votes) Kagura (Azumanga Daioh)- 6.72 (16 votes) Koyomi "Yomi" Mizuhara (Azumanga Daioh)- 6.69 (16 votes) Shinku (Rozen Maiden)- 6.68 (14 votes) Julian Minci (Legend of the Galactic Heroes)- 6.67 (9 votes) Goku (Dragon Ball)- 6.66 (22 votes) Hikari (Haibane Renmei)- 6.63 (12 votes) Kallen Stadtfeld (Code Geass)- 6.63 (41 votes) Sawako Yamanaka (K-ON!)- 6.57 (14 votes) Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach)- 6.54 (25 votes) Ryuuji Takasu (Toradora!)- 6.51 (26 votes) Yamato (Naruto)- 6.50 (25 votes) Shiori Misaka (Kanon)- 6.50 (13 votes) Nori (Hidamari Sketch)- 6.50 (8 votes) Mayu (Elfen Lied)- 6.50 (7 votes) Yurine (Karas)- 6.50 (3 votes) Anthy Himemya (Revolutionary Girl Utena)- 6.46 (14 votes) Kagura Tsuchimiya (Ga-rei)- 6.45 (19 votes) Saki Miyanaga (Saki)- 6.42 (13 votes) Mimi Tachikawa (Digimon Adventure) - 6.41 (17 votes) Fuminori Sakisaka (Saya no Uta)- 6.41 (12 votes) Lal'C Melk (Diebuster) 6.35 (13 votes) Madoka Kaname (Madoka Magica)- 6.33 (36 votes) Minori Kushieda (Toradora!)- 6.33 (26 votes) Kirakishou (Rozen Maiden)- 6.31 (13 votes) Sae (Hidamari Sketch)- 6.28 (9 votes) Makoto Sawatari (Kanon)- 6.27 (13 votes) Pride (Fullmetal Alchemist)- 6.24 (21 votes) Sai (Naruto)- 6.22 (25 votes) Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto)- 6.21 (28 votes) Miki Kaoru (Revolutionary Girl Utena)- 6.21 (14 votes) Ayu Tsukimiya (Kanon)- 6.21 (13 votes) Sakura Matou (Fate/Stay Night)- 6.20 (35 votes) Takashi Komuro (Highschool of the Dead)- 6.20 (15 votes) Wufei Chang (Mobile Suit Gundam Wing)- 6.13 (26 votes) Yuusaku Kitamura (Toradora!)- 6.08 (26 votes) Koji Tonoo (Saya no Uta)- 6.08 (12 votes) Taiga Aisaka (Toradora!)- 6.06 (26 votes) Yui Hirasawa (K-ON!)- 6.06 (15 votes) Nodoka Manabe (K-ON!)- 6.04 (14 votes) Jun Suzuki (K-ON!)- 6.04 (13 votes) Mio Akiyama (K-ON!)- 6.03 (15 votes) Sora Akanegasaki (Ever17)- 6.00 (22 votes) Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune (Slayers)- 5.95 (10 votes) Tien (Dragon Ball)- 5.93 (22 votes) Chris Velding (Symphonic Rain)- 5.92 (12 votes) Yasuko Takasu (Toradora!)- 5.90 (24 votes) Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach)- 5.88 (25 votes) Alvis Hamilton (Last Exile)- 5.88 (4 votes) Arf (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha)- 5.87 (25 votes) Saya Takagi (Highschool of the Dead)- 5.83 (15 votes) Hyoga (Saint Seiya)- 5.83 (12 votes) Sayaka Nakasugi (Birdy the Mighty Decode)- 5.81 (8 votes) Yamato/Matt Ishida (Digimon Adventure)- 5.79 (17 votes) Sayaka Miki (Madoka Magica)- 5.76 (36 votes) Hikaru Hitachiin (Ouran High School Host Club)- 5.76 (23 votes) Kyouichi Sainoji (Revolutionary Girl Utena)- 5.75 (14 votes) Nazuna (Hidamari Sketch)- 5.75 (8 votes) Nue (Karas)- 5.75 (4 votes) Kaoru Hitachiin (Ouran High School Host Club)- 5.74 (23 votes) Orihime Inoue (Bleach)- 5.72 (25 votes) Claus Valca (Last Exile)- 5.70 (5 votes) Tetsudo "Poppo" Hisakawa (Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae wo Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai)- 5.69 (27 votes) Kanaria (Rozen Maiden)- 5.69 (13 votes) Nodoka Haramura (Saki)- 5.65 (13 votes) Inko (Toradora!)- 5.64 (22 votes) Kaname Chidori (Full Metal Panic!)- 5.63 (27 votes) Satoko Houjou (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni)- 5.60 (29 votes) Renji Abarai (Bleach)- 5.54 (23 votes) Lust (Fullmetal Alchemist)- 5.50 (21 votes) Hagumi "Hagu" Hanamoto (Honey & Clover)- 5.50 (9 votes) Lavie Head (Last Exile)- 5.50 (5 votes) Suzaku Kururgi (Code Geass)- 5.42 (41 votes) Krillin (Dragon Ball)- 5.40 (22 votes) Nozomi (Elfen Lied)- 5.40 (5 votes) Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka (Ouran High School Host Club)- 5.39 (23 votes) Kouta (Elfen Lied)- 5.36 (7 votes) Liselsia "Lise" Cesarini (Symphonic Rain)- 5.33 (12 votes) Hina Ichigo (Rozen Maiden)- 5.29 (14 votes) Yo Tsukuba (Saya no Uta)- 5.27 (11 votes) Megumi Kobayashi (welcome to the NHK!)- 5.21 (7 votes) Lala Satalin Deviluke (To LOVE-Ru)- 5.17 (17 votes) Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto)- 5.14 (28 votes) Arakawa (Elfen Lied)- 5.14 (5 votes) Nanami Kiryuu (Revolutionary Girl Utena)- 5.13 (14 votes) Satyajit Shyamalan (Birdy the Mighty Decode)- 5.13 (8 votes) Nana Astar Deviluke (To LOVE-Ru)- 5.12 (17 votes) Mako Someya (Saki)- 5.08 (13 votes) Yuuno Scrya (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha)- 4.93 (25 votes) Naruko "Anaru" Anjou (Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae wo Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai)- 4.91 (27 votes) Takeru Aizawa (Shinryaku! Ika Musume)- 4.91 (22 votes) Yasutora "Chad" Sado (Bleach)- 4.90 (25 votes) Shizuka Marikawa (Highschool of the Dead)- 4.90 (15 votes) Ranka Lee (Macross Frontier)- 4.84 (29 votes) Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka (Ouran High School Host Club)- 4.80 (23 votes) Seiya (Saint Seiya)- 4.67 (12 votes) Tokugawa Ieyasu (Sengoku Basara)- 4.65 (10 votes) Mikako Satsukitane (Sora no Otoshimono)- 4.63 (9 votes) Gluttony (Fullmetal Alchemist)- 4.57 (21 votes) Rei Miyamoto (Highschool of the Dead)- 4.53 (15 votes) Alice Maresato (Highschool of the Dead)- 4.50 (15 votes) Sloth (Fullmetal Alchemist)- 4.36 (21 votes) Sakura Haruno (Naruto)- 4.34 (28 votes) Yuka (Elfen Lied)- 4.21 (7 votes) Yamcha (Dragon Ball)- 4.20 (22 votes) Chiriko "Tsuruko" Tsurum (Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae wo Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai)i- 4.04 (27 votes) Jinta "Jintan" Yadomi (Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae wo Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai)- 3.44 (27 votes) Sohara Mitsuki (Sora no Otoshimono)- 3.22 (9 votes) Precia Testarossa (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha)- 2.96 (25 votes) Atsumu "Yukiatsu" Matsuyuki (Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae wo Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai)- 2.91 (27 votes) Chiaotzu (Dragon Ball)- 2.73 (21 votes) Meiko "Menma" Honma (Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae wo Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai)- 2.04 (27 votes)